


Celeste

by Moonyro



Category: Celeste (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Friendship, Honestly the ship is there for now so it doesnt get ignored, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro/pseuds/Moonyro
Summary: This is it, Kasumi. Just breathe. You can do this.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Nakasu Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Celeste

_This is it, Kasumi._

The engine of the car roars before it comes to a halt. 

_Just breathe._

She picks up the keys, little diamonds hanging from it. She looks ahead. It's towering over her. 

Deep breath. Deep breath.

_Why are you so nervous?_

She reaches for the door handle. Her hand shakes slightly. Another breath, it’s okay. The door opens, a gust of cold air comes rushing at her. Kasumi cringes back into her yellow jacket as she rubs her gloved hand and blows into it, trying to generate some warmth. The cold isn’t unbearable, but it is not pleasant either. A few lampposts illuminate the area, below them a green signal with unreadable letters is torn in half. The only thing Kasumi can make out of it is an arrow, pointing forward. Towards it. 

Deep breath, deep breath. Kasumi adjusts her bag and strides forward. The road is badly damaged. There were holes where a misstep would mean your end. The dirt is cracked and wet, Kasumi even sees grass coming out of it. The next lamppost is badly damaged, even nature has started to do its thing and has covered the base. One of its cables runs over a giant block of ice. How much time has it passed since someone came to this place? The way the dirt has formed creates a weird shape, and the ice is hanging from it. Above her. The ice is above her. It’s shaking. It’s about to-

Kasumi cries, she jumps backwards as it falls. The earth rumbles, and shakes below her feet, it’s like an earthquake. It’s just a few inches away from her, Kasumi can feel the cold emanating from it. Sweat rolls from brow and her ears start to ring, she hides her face on her knees and whimpers.

 _It's okay._

She gets back on her feet. This is nothing, it hasn’t even started. She must keep going. She has to move forward. 

She arrives at an inclined wall. She can see holes, man made holes, that would allow you to climb up. She takes the first step, placing her foot on the base and tiptoeing, barely being able to reach the first hole and hold herself. She pushes herself up, struggling to reach the next one. Her foot slips, and she falls. It’s not a high fall, but it still hurts. Her butt hurts, her legs hurt, her arm hurts. It’s not over yet, not at the beginning. She tries again, and she falls again, until she’s able to reach the edge and push herself to the top. It feels like a triumph, the first block on the road and she was able to surpass it. Her clothes are dirty, but that doesn’t matter. She can make it. She will make it. There’s nothing stopping her now. 

She continues, but the landscape doesn’t become better. The ground is shattered. Pillars are holding themselves, waving with the wind, looking as fragile as the whole place. More ice starts to cover the area and it has become a little slippery. Her boots do a damn good job keeping her steady, although she catches herself almost falling once again. 

She arrives at a house, snow has started gathering on the sides, the roof and windows. Kasumi would have assumed it was abandoned if there wasn’t smoke coming out from the chimney. 

Someone is standing there, looking upwards. 

“Hello! Excuse me?” calls Kasumi, approaching the woman. 

She jumps a bit before looking back and pocketing her phone. She has a blue jacket and although Kasumi isn’t able to see her body, that height and that face tells her everything she needs to know. Her hair is blue and when illuminated by the bright lights inside the house, it frames her face as if it were a girl in a magazine cover, making her eyes and her pretty features stand out. _Photogenic, this chick is a model, I’m sure of it._

“Oh, hello there,” she says, her voice soft and with a hint of tease. Kasumi swears she sees some light blink on her eyes. “How may I help you?”

Her tone irritates Kasumi. She doesn’t like to deal with people like her, but she’s here for another reason, personal feelings have to stay away. Until she’s far enough to rant to herself, that is. “I’m a bit lost, I saw a sign back there but I’m not sure where it is leading. Is this the mountain trail?”

The woman considers for a moment, averting her eyes, “Yes, kind of. That would be after the bridge over there.”

Kasumi looks to where she is pointing, a bridge made of stone connecting the two sides. It doesn’t have any handle. Kasumi gulps. “I-I see, thank you.”

The woman beside her giggles, “Oh? Are you scared? I think you’re not ready to climb the mountain if a little bridge scares you.”

Something inside Kasumi starts boiling, “Oh yeah? Who said I was scared? I will climb this mountain, just look.”

She dares to laugh again, “You’re trembling, honey. This place is strange, there are many things here that you wouldn’t be ready to see.” The woman turns around, grabbing the doorknob of the house.

“Oh yeah? At least I’m going to climb the mountain, not going to stay inside a house!”

The woman raises a brow, her expression is that of amusement. Then she smirks, “I already did it.”

That’s it, Kasumi had enough. “Tsk, who would believe that,” Kasumi grunted, looking at her top to bottom. She starts dusting the dirt out of her jacket and adjusting the weight of her bag. She walks forward, ignoring the giggles of that mean woman behind her. 

In front of her is the bridge, it’s worse up close. It’s shattered. A few pieces have fallen from its position and there are gaps on it. Deep breath, this is nothing. Kasumi takes her first step. Her heart starts drumming inside her ribcage. The wind is becoming stronger, there’s nothing to block it. Each step Kasumi gives is wobbly, but she tries her hardest to keep it steady. She can’t afford falling here, that would be bad. If she keeps the rhythm she has, it would be an easy task. There’s nothing to worry about.

Or so she thought.

She hears a crack, then another. And behind her the bridge is falling. Her heartbeat goes faster. There’s no time to think. Run. Run. Run. 

She runs, forward, there’s nowhere else to go. She has to reach the other side. She has to. It’s not going to end here. It’s not going to end here. It’s not going to-

The stone in front of her falls. Kasumi jumps, she has to reach the edge. She has to. 

But she doesn’t. She falls. It’s like time has stopped, she hasn’t even started the climb and she has already failed. And she’s going to fall. Is this really how it had to end? Kasumi doesn’t even know anymore. She closes her eyes. Then she hears a chirp, a bird flying above her. It lands on the edge, and it looks down at her. 

Kasumi reaches her hand forward, in a feeble attempt to reach the distant edge. The world suddenly speeds up. Her body shoots up, she’s flying. The momentum is enough for her to land on steady ground. She collapses against the dirt and the bird flies backwards, scared and leaves her. 

Deep breath, deep breath. She’s nauseous, she’s about to throw up. But it doesn’t matter, she’s alive. She can’t calm her heart, nor can’t she stop the tears falling from her eyes. 

_You can do this._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with something. This fic is basically based off Celeste. An amazing game that I recommend a lot.  
> I may or may not continue the fic. I'm still trying to figure out how to translate level design to writing, but nonentheless I'm going to try.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Also there's a server for LL fics so join if you want https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X .


End file.
